


Fanmail

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta has always personally replied to his fans' letters, but with growing fame comes a growing volume of mail, and finally the day comes when his manager doesn't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For readerofasaph, who gave me the prompt: "Kuroko and Kise, 'Be honest with yourself', i.e Kise's Character Bible motto." Kuroko kind of got lost along the way, unfortunately. I don't feel that bad about it, because there's going to be Kuroko and Kise in the near future, and she knows it. ^_^;

Kise's manager sighed at the sight of her blond charge bent over at a desk scribbling away. The stack of fan letters to be responded to had grown marginally smaller, but at the rate Kise-kun was going, he would retire from show business before he finished replying to them all. "It would be so much less work to just let me hire someone to write those for you," she said, and not for the first time.

"Then they won't be from me," Kise said.

"Then write shorter replies! Or stop replying! Not all idols answer their fan mail anyway. When you were only getting ten or twenty letters a week, it wasn't any trouble, you said, but now you're getting at least two hundred--more every week--and you just can't do this alone, Kise-kun."

Instead of answering her, Kise continued to write, though his handwriting got scribblier and the letters did get marginally shorter. 

His manager sighed.

* * *

They called it a day with most of the pile still sitting there, but the next week she put her foot down. "Kise-kun, this is Aki-chan, and this is Mi-chan. They'll be helping you with the mail today."

"But if someone else answers the mail, it won't be from me," Kise wailed.

Aki-chan smiled at him, and shook her head. "Actually, Kise-kun, we're going to ask you to answer them."

"Huh?" Kise looked confused. 

Aki-chan picked one of the letters up and read it out loud. "Kise-kun! I love you, your pictures are so sexy, please be my boyfriend! Iwasa Eri" 

Kise had read so many of those he'd actually composed a form reply in his head. "Ah, just give that to me, I can--"

"Dear Eri-chan," Mi-chan said, interrupting Kise as she fished one of the letters out from the replied pile. "Thank you so much for your feelings, I'm so sorry that I can't reciprocate! Right now my life is full of basketball and modeling, and on top of that I have school, so I would be a horrible boyfriend anyway. Even though it's hard work, I want to keep modeling, and I hope you continue to support me!"

Kise's jaw dropped. "That's what I was going to write," he said. 

His manager grinned. "Even if all they do is deal with the confessions, that should help make things go a lot more quickly. Also, no more writing these. Aki-chan and Mi-chan are typing them from now on, and you can read them and sign them."

"But, handwriting--" Kise began.

"Kise-kun, do you want to be a model and a basketball player, or do you want to be a letter writer?"

Kise pouted.

Mi-chan exchanged a glance with Aki-chan, and then turned to Kise. "Please, Kise-kun, we just got this job, why don't you at least let us try it?"  
His manager worked hard to hold in her smile at the conflicted look on Kise's face. Kise sighed, shoulders slumping. "Okay," he said.

* * *

Three hours later, Kise had signed at least three times the usual amount of photographs and letters, and they had actually filled an entire box with mail. Kise gaped at the pile when they were done, and then grinned. "Manager-nee-san, I should have listened to you earlier."

"You should have," she said, smiling at him. "I take it Aki-chan and Mi-chan get to keep their jobs?"

"Of course!" Kise said, flashing them both a huge smile. 

"Good," she said. "They can continue answering letters while you're on shoots and doing other things. We'll even get some of your autographed pictures made in bulk, and eventually Aki-chan and Mi-chan will be able to sign your name as if you'd signed the letters--"

"--but then they won't be from me!" Kise wailed.

"Kise-kun," his manager said. "I ask again. Model, basketball player, or letter writer?"

Kise deflated.

"Good boy," she said. "Now, we need to go over your schedule for the next two weeks. Aki-chan and Mi-chan, please keep up the good work. I hope you can begin signing his name on the letters soon?"

"Leave it to us," Aki-chan said with a grin.

Kise pouted as he was ushered away from the table.


End file.
